ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic Sonic's world)
, also referred to as , is a character that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog (character)'s counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past. Basically a past version of his mainstream counterpart from his younger days, Sonic first appeared during the Time Eater incident where he helped his counterpart foil one of Dr. Eggman's plots before returning to his own universe. Since then, he has continued his adventures alongside his friends, and even reappeared in the mainstream universe to help out where needed. Appearance Sonic looks exactly like his Modern Sonic back when he was younger. Overall, Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a round head and an equally round torso. He has blue fur (although in a slightly lighter shade than Modern Sonic's) that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and black eyes. He has six quills on his head (which are shorter than Modern Sonic's), two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs, dark red soles and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. History Past Sonic's early history was most likely largely the same as his mainstream counterpart's up until at least some time after the West Side Island incident. ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, while running through Green Hill, Sonic witnessed the arrival of the Time Eater, who sent him and Tails to the White Space. There, he briefly met another Tails (whom he mistook for his own) before setting out to restore the victims of the Time Eater, who had been caught in the White Space and turned into colorless statues, by passing through the frozen areas in the White Space. What Sonic did not know however, was that Modern Sonic, a future version of Sonic from another dimension, was doing the same thing. When Sonic and Modern Sonic passed through a Boss Gate, however, they came across each other, where Sonic went ahead and fought Dr. Eggman when the doctor appeared, only to see him get caught by the Time Eater. After that, the Sonics discovered with the help of Modern and Classic Tails that they were travelling through time and space. Teaming up to stop the Time Eater, the Sonics progressed through the White Space, restoring the frozen areas and their friends. Along the way, they learned from the Tails' that the Time Eater's actions ripped space apart, that their speed was the key to restoring space and time and finally, the Chaos Emeralds were the Time Eater's weakness, which they set their sights on collecting. When Modern Sonic later defeated Dr. Eggman in his Egg Dragoon, Sonic and his friends witnessed Eggman getting caught the Time Eater again, much to their confusion. The Sonics eventually obtained all the Chaos Emeralds and freed their friends before facing the Time Eater in its own domain. There, Dr. Eggman and his time-space counterpart, Classic Eggman, revealed themselves as the ones behind the Time Eater in an attempt to erase the Sonics from history so that the doctors would be victorious in the present. The two Sonics squared off against the Time Eater, but got knocked out. While passed out, however, the Sonics got support from all of their friends, allowing the Chaos Emeralds to activate and transform them both into Super Sonic. Together, they defeated the Time Eater and stopped the doctors' plan. As a result, time was restored and the Sonics were sent to Modern Sonic's world with their friends where Modern Sonic's birthday party left off. After showing his Modern counterpart that he had begun picking up the Boost, Sonic and Classic Tails returned to their world through a Time Hole left behind by the Time Eater, although not before Modern Sonic promised Sonic that a great future awaited him. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, Eggman set out to re-launch the Death Egg from where it had crash-landed on Angel Island. Having detected the hubbub on an island, Sonic and Tails went to investigate, eventually discovering Eggman's operations. The pair would go on to engage Eggman's forces and Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of Angel Island who had been tricked into thinking by Eggman that Sonic was out to steal the island's Master Emerald, in battle on several occasions. After making the Death Egg crash on Angel Island again when it tried to re-launch, Sonic and Tails set out to destroy the Death Egg for good, convincing Knuckles about Eggman's true nature along the way. After Eggman then stole the Master Emerald and used it to re-launch the Death Egg, Sonic and Tails would defeat Eggman, destroy the Death Egg and get the Master Emerald back to Knuckles. Sonic soon after lent Knuckles a helping hand when the Master Emerald got stolen by Eggman's robots. ''Sonic Mania'' .]] In Sonic Mania, some time after saving Angel Island, Sonic and Tails were relaxing when the fox cub picked up a strange energy reading coming from Angel Island. Tails subsequently convinced Sonic to investigate the power source with him. Upon their arrival, they found five Egg-Robos called the Hard Boiled Heavies excavating the island already. The robots soon found a mysterious gemstone called the Phantom Ruby and activated it, causing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who was resting nearby, to get teleported away. The trio ended up in Green Hill Zone, along with the newly upgraded Egg-Robos, who retreated with the ruby, leaving Sonic and co. to chase them down. The trio eventually faced Dr. Eggman and defeated him. Soon after his defeat, Eggman found trouble in controlling the Hard Boiled Heavies again. Due to this, the evil doctor stole the Phantom Ruby for himself, causing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to be sent away by the gem's power. With this, Sonic and co. continued their pursuit of Eggman, occasionally clashing with the Hard Boiled Heavies along the way. Soon, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles found out that Dr. Eggman had used the power of the Phantom Ruby to make Little Planet reappear in its mechanized state. There, Eggman and the Hard Boiled Heavies housed a new base of operations: the Titanic Monarch. The trio made their way to the heart of the robotic area where they faced Eggman in his Phantom Egg mech and four of the newly upgraded Phantom Heavies. When Sonic and co. managed to defeat Eggman, the Phantom Ruby reacted violently and transported Sonic and Eggman to another dimension. The leader of the Hard Boiled Heavies, the Heavy King, was present here too and was now upgraded to the Phantom King. He took the Phantom Ruby for himself but Eggman, who was not prepared to lose the ruby so easily, faced the traitorous robot in his Klepto Mobile. Knowing he had to combat them both, Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic. He managed to defeat both Eggman and the Phantom King and then reverted to his normal state. The Phantom Ruby subsequently reacted to the Chaos Emeralds' power and took Sonic with it through a warp, heading towards places unknown. ''Sonic Forces'' In Sonic Forces, Sonic arrived in Modern Sonic's world through the warp the Phantom Ruby took him through. Since his last visit however, Modern Sonic had seemingly been killed by Dr. Eggman's right-hand man Infinite, allowing Dr. Eggman and his army to conquer over 99% of the planet. Upon his arrival, Sonic saved Tails by dispatching a Chaos replica when it attacked the fox cub. Getting reacquainted with Tails, Sonic confirmed Tails' theory about how he got here, learning in the process that this world's Eggman had obtained the Phantom Ruby and used it to conquer the world. With Tails believing that Sonic had arrived for the purpose of saving the world, the two of them set out to end the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance. Setting their sights on defeating Eggman and learn the secrets of the Phantom Ruby in order to get Sonic home, Sonic and Tails tracked Eggman to Green Hill. There, they eavesdropped on a conversation between Eggman and Infinite, from which they learned that Infinite had harnessed a Phantom Ruby prototype, that Modern Sonic was still alive, and that Eggman was preparing a plan that would wipe out the Resistance. After Infinite took his leave, Sonic made his move and defeated Dr. Eggman when he tried to leave. However, the doctor soon made his escape, although not before warning Sonic and Tails that his endgame would be ready in three days. Seeking now to tell Modern Sonic about Eggman's endgame, Sonic and Tails went to where Eggman mentioned that Modern Sonic was: Mystic Jungle. While looking around for Modern Sonic, the duo met the Avatar, a rookie member of the Resistance, who took them to the Resistance HQ. There, Sonic had his reunion with Modern Sonic while Tails informed everyone of Eggman's endgame. After the Resistance's Operation Big Wave went down the drain thanks to Infinite and his Phantom Ruby prototype, the group found it necessary to uncover the Phantom Rubies' secrets. As such, Sonic and Tails went to Chemical Plant to search Eggman's database for intel. Eventually, they discovered that the Phantom Rubies required a huge amount of energy, which only Eggman's new Death Egg could provide, to work. As such, the Resistance set out to destroy the Death Egg. After weakening the Death Egg's defenses, Sonic was sent onboard the Death Egg to blow it up, which he accomplished in spite of some unexpected opposition. However, the Resistance discovered while attacking Metropolis that Eggman had built a backup reactor for the Phantom Rubies underneath the Eggman Empire Fortress. Eventually, Sonic took part in the final battle between the Resistance and the Eggman Army at the Eggman Empire Fortress, which the Resistance sought to break into in order to destroy the backup reactor and win the war. Just as Sonic and the others got pushed back by Infinite however, Omega came and distracted the villain. After that, Infinite put Eggman's endgame into effect: using his Phantom Ruby prototype, he created a virtual sun above the planet to drop on the Resistance with and kill them all. While Sonic awaited the outcome however, the sun was neutralized by the Avatar. Now able to continue the fight without worry, Sonic looked for a way into the fortress after Modern Sonic and the Avatar took care of Infinite for good. Eventually, he found a secret passage, which Modern Sonic and the Avatar used to reach the backup reactor and destroy it. Sonic and Tails subsequently rejoined Modern Sonic and the Avatar, only for Eggman to reveal that the backup reactor was a decoy and that the real Phantom Ruby had been incorporated into his triumph card: the Death Egg Robot. This meant the Ruby had no weakness anymore. With the Eggman Army on the rise thanks to the Ruby, Sonic, Modern Sonic and the Avatar fought Eggman. Destroying the robot and the Ruby, the trio ensured the Resistance's victory over the Eggman Empire. With the Phantom Ruby now gone however, Sonic found himself getting pulled back to his dimension in the aftermath. As he faded back home, Sonic bid farewell to Tails and the Resistance. Modern Sonic however, was sure that they would meet again. Other game appearances ''Sonic Dash'' In Sonic Dash, Classic Sonic makes an appearance as a playable character. In this game, he can be unlocked after being purchased online for $5.99 USD. ''Sonic Runners'' .]] In ''Sonic Runners, Classic Sonic is a playable Speed Type character. In gameplay, he can use a triple jump and boost the player's Distance Bonus by 75%. In this game, Classic Sonic is classified as a Hero Type, though he is not associated with Team Heroes. ''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' In Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, Classic Sonic is a playable character who was added to the game's roster in the version 1.0.1 update. He has the following stats that are applied in gameplay: Personality .]] Sonic is very much like Modern Sonic. Having been described as being "like the wind", Sonic is always on the move, and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. Never in one place for long, he loves freedom and thrives on excitement. As such, he is always moving forward to look for his next challenge, making his life a never-ending series of adventures. Like Modern Sonic, he also has a big attitude and possesses an equally big heart to match.Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Collection Room. "'Sonic the Hedgehog's character profile': All spikes and speed, Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest hedgehog in the world- big on the attitude and with a big heart to match. Like the wind, he's always on the move, living a life of excitement and adventure." Sonic usually maintains an easygoing, cool and carefree demeanor. At times though, he can get rather excited when seeing or accomplishing something cool, presumably as a result of his young age in comparison to Modern Sonic.Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Cutscene: You Got a Chaos Emerald!. He also often plays around to light the mood and enjoys taunting his enemies. He is often impatient though and possesses at times a short temper.''Sonic Generations (PlayStation 3) European instruction booklet, p. 5. Also, because of his impulsive nature, Sonic can be reckless and quick to act before thinking. By comparison, Sonic is more impetuous, less jaded, and a bit more serious than his Modern counterpart: when Dr. Eggman first confronted Sonic and Modern Sonic during the Time Eater incident, Sonic immediately chased after Eggman, whereas Modern Sonic, who has dealt so many threats from Eggman that he is hardly fazed by them anymore, responded with a bored expression.Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Cutscene: Through the Glass. Sonic is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play. However, he is never the one to stand idly by when there are people in need of help, even if those people are his enemies.Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Cutscene: Eggman Abducted. He is likewise extremely loyal to his friends and will risk his life for them without any due consideration. Equally, Sonic will always accept help from his friends and show great trust in them. A noticeable trait about Sonic is that he is completely mute; rather than using words, he lets his gestures speak for him. Powers and abilities Sonic is shown to be Modern Sonic's virtual equal. He has proven himself to be capable of matching most of Modern Sonic's physical abilities, although his skills are not as refined and evolved as Modern Sonic's. Sonic's greatest strength is his super speed, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess.BioWare (26 September 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: As a member of Sonic's team, Amy lends both speed and strength to the group, using her innate hedgehog speed and her immensely powerful Piko-Piko Hammer to good effect." Sonic, however, has proven himself in a class of its own with his speed, having been credited as the "world's fastest supersonic hedgehog." He has the ability to instantly accelerate to and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and is able to match Modern Sonic's speed perfectly. Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, and run over water. He can also envelope himself in a blue energy field that lets him accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time, allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile, but also fly through midair. It is unknown what Sonic's unaided top speed is however. Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed in any environment. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. His speed also allows him to perform several impressive feats, like creating barriers of super speed. Sonic has profound acrobatic skills and agility that match those of Modern Sonic's, along with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. He also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping just as far as Modern Sonic.Sonic Team (4 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PlayStation 3. Sega. Cutscene: The Final Battle!. While not his forte, Sonic is also shown to have great strength, enough to push things several times bigger and heavier than himself. Sonic is also shown to be quite resilient to damage, having once survived a ruthless pummeling from the Time Eater. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness chaos energy for his own use; with a Chaos Emerald, he can gain a boost in power. thumb|200px|Sonic using the [[Spin Attack.]] Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed. Highly adept in its usage, Sonic can utilize several variants of the Spin Attack for both ground- and aerial maneuvers, including the Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Homing Attack and the Drop Dash. Transformations Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. In this state, all of Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Sonic has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Indigo Asteroid, Pink Spikes and Red Burst. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weakness Despite his great mastery over his speed, Sonic is shown to have trouble keeping his balance when coming to a sudden halt when running at high speeds. As with his mainstream counterpart, he also has trouble in aquatic areas due to his inability to swim. Relationships Modern Sonic Sonic is shown to be on very good terms with his mainstream counterpart, Modern Sonic. When they first met during the Time Eater incident, they were left somewhat confused about standing face-to-face with another one of themselves, although they put that aside to sort out the crisis at hand. After that, they quickly forged a bond based on their common interest in the adventure they faced together. Due to having so many things in common with each other, Sonic and Modern Sonic have demonstrated great collaboration and teamwork in battle. Sonic, in particular, seems to admire Modern Sonic, having shown great excitement whenever Modern Sonic demonstrates a move Sonic has yet to learn, such as the Homing Attack and the Boost. Perhaps the best example of Sonic's admiration for Modern Sonic is that he would go on to pick up the Boost technique after seeing Modern Sonic use it. Classic Eggman Dr. Eggman is Sonic's eternal arch-enemy and nemesis, whom he has known longer than anyone else. Because of Sonic's hatred of anything unjust, he holds a great mutual hatred for the doctor and his evil plans to take over the world. Even so, Sonic is still willing (albeit, reluctantly) to help Eggman out trouble he cannot get himself out of, like when he tried helping Eggman out of the rubble of his Death Egg Robot. Unlike Modern Sonic, who has beaten Eggman's Modern counterpart so many times that he considers it his everyday job, Sonic is shown to still take Eggman's threats quite seriously. For example, when both Sonics were faced with the same Eggman threat, Sonic's first action was heading off to stop Eggman, whereas Modern Sonic remained calm and bored in the face of the threat. Modern Tails Modern Tails is the counterpart to Sonic's own sidekick Tails. The two of them first met during the Time Eater incident, although Sonic initially mistook him for his own Tails during their first encounter. After sorting out who was who, Sonic teamed up with Modern Tails, alongside his other allies, to stop the Time Eater. Sonic later met Modern Tails again when he first appeared during the War to Take Back the Planet. After Sonic saved Tails from a Chaos replica, the fox cub teamed up with him to save the world and help him get home. During their subsequent adventures together, Sonic would fill out the void in Modern Tails' life that had been created after Modern Sonic was taken way from him by Infinite. Though Modern Tails later got reunited with Modern Sonic however, he and Sonic remained as close as ever, with Modern Tails appreciating every effort Sonic made to help the Resistance. When the time later came for Sonic to return home, he bid the heartbroken Modern Tails goodbye with a fist bump and a smile on his face. Friends/Allies *Amy Rose *Avatar *Blaze the Cat *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Knuckles the Echidna (good friend and rival) *Miles "Tails" Prower (best friend and sidekick) *Modern Knuckles *Modern Sonic *Modern Tails *Silver the Hedgehog *Team Dark **E-123 Omega **Rouge the Bat **Shadow the Hedgehog Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna (friendly rival) *Metal Sonic Enemies *Dr. Eggman (arch-nemesis) *Hard Boiled Heavies **Heavy King **Heavy Gunner **Heavy Magician **Heavy Shinobi **Heavy Rider *Infinite *Modern Eggman *The Time Eater See also *Sonic the Hedgehog (disambiguation) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Child characters in video games Category:Male video game characters Category:Animal superheroes Category:Sega protagonists Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional mute characters Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011